


最后一吻

by Dailir



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, At least they kissed, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailir/pseuds/Dailir
Summary: 2018年的一篇旧文。





	最后一吻

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年的一篇旧文。

 

       雨下了有一阵子了。刚刚他好像听见远处的雷声。刚刚——他倒下之前，或者之后，贝烈格分辨不清。现在他也是一个有资格向他人讲述死亡经历的精灵了。对，没错，贝烈格·库萨里安，伟大的猎手与战士，在贝烈瑞安德全境闻名的“强弓”，不久前刚刚经历死亡。  
       可以这样说，只要再过一段时间，他在曼督斯的厅堂稍作休整之后，将会与许多朋友重聚——他在多瑞亚斯的大部分故人，包括他的战友玛布隆以及辛葛王在内。到了那个时候，他将有另一种理由为自己的死亡感到懊悔。毕竟，若你已在所爱之人手中丧命，就不会再有为你立志守护的国度效死的机会了。  
       可惜现在，贝烈格看不到那么远，也想不到那么多。不久前的死亡占据了他记忆里最清晰的一部分。

       安格拉赫尔的锋刃嵌进他的血肉时其实并不太痛。这把冰冷的剑到头来却将冰冷的死亡带给它的主人。他记得血从伤口涌出去的感觉——温热的血液，把温度与意识一齐带离他的身体。图林沉重的身躯，哦，未免太沉重了，压在他身体上方，依然让他头晕目眩。噢，他终于想起来了，今夜的第一声炸雷在他倒下之后响起。  
       恐惧先于死亡到来。那躺卧着的，疲惫的，伤痕累累的，昏睡着的人类，如何就立刻恢复了力量，成为对他生命的唯一威胁？那孩子过去曾接受他的训练与教导，也正因如此，那些招数他仍熟悉。但如今更快，更有力，更致命。因此对  他而言变得陌生。也是，自从图林身量长成，便不曾拿着任何武器向他挑战。他们一起生活在一场战役与另一场之间，更熟悉如何合作，而非对抗。从丁巴尔到阿蒙茹兹的冬天里，这一点仅剩的温情，得到的唯一回报居然是死亡。  
       他竟没能喊出声。有某种可怖的事物——也许就是厄运本身——扼住了他的喉咙，同时也剥夺了一切挣扎、踢打、撕咬的可能。我得说，今夜的一切似乎都不合常理，就命运的轨迹来讲，显然此路不通。  
       在贝烈格倒下之前，他的手腕已经被折断了。持剑的手先于那赤诚的心遭了报应。下一刻，安格拉赫尔易主。厄运附身于这个人类，让他在昏沉间毁掉自己一半心灵。

       就这样，我已将这荒芜土地上的一幕叙述完毕。  
       别叫我“旁观者”，我还有工作要做——我执行曼督斯的意志，并给予那饮下“死亡”之酒着最后的慰藉。我是此岸到彼岸的航船，只不过走另一条航线。  
       

       死亡带来清醒。这不为人所知的真理作用于每一个赤裸的灵魂，效用相当于百年的默思。

       贝烈格意识到自己在打寒颤，像是刚刚灌下冰冷的泉水，或是太快地走进冬天。他感到自己与鲜血、森林和大地分离。他被剥夺了声音，属于他的死者的沉默与属于图林的生者的沉默混合在一起。直到一个笼在斗篷与兜帽下的身影出现在他面前。那是一个高于生命的形体，阴影像光晕那样从一团模糊的轮廓辐射出来。那是来自曼督斯厅堂的使者，祂向贝烈格致以问候，声沉如钟。  
贝烈格仍以沉默回应这问候。

       “接受这份恩典，如此你便可摆脱生与死的苦痛。死亡不应属于你，虽然你已做出你的选择。你将穿过审判与静默，最终在蒙福之地得到疗愈，见到至美的光辉——忘却此刻的悲伤吧，因你的命运不属于此地，”兜帽下的声音无喜无悲，“库萨里安，你与永恒的安宁之间只隔着一个吻。现在吻我。”  
       “但我已在此地找到了爱与美，而我也愿永世追随。”贝烈格答道，“于我，多瑞亚斯的森林与宫殿，并不逊色于蒙福之地的景致；通向一颗真心的道路，也无所谓艰险或安宁。正如您所知，我已作出了选择。请告诉我，是否还有一条自由         的路可以走——我宁愿留下这个吻。”  
       “现在吻我。”笑声从兜帽底下的那团阴影里传出来，“吻我，贝烈格·库萨里安，因为这是你唯一的选择——我即是召唤，我即是归途。”

       贝烈格站在原地，半晌不做声，风和雨继续砸下来，从他的轮廓穿过。  
       “既然您如此自称，”他猛地向前跨出一步，试图抓住近在咫尺的斗篷一角——虽然这一点努力也不过是徒劳，“那您想必也知道，贝烈瑞安德的土地上尚有拒绝召唤的费雅，尚有不愿踏上归途的魂灵。您凭什么称那是唯一的选择？”  
       兜帽下传出低笑，再一次。“库萨里安，因为我断定你尚未完全抛弃理智。不然就是我错看了你——在你这里，勇气竟是肉体的附庸。原来你宁愿迷失在这片荒野里，从悼念的眼泪里找寻安慰，只为了躲避等待之殿里的命运。如果那就是你所认为的自由，你便去吧！”  
       “命运！您说命运，大人，难道如今这片土地上的，尚且不是我全部的命运！”贝烈格侧过头去，用力挥动着一条手臂——他忽然怔住了。他的命运，自然早被编织在整个阿尔达的命运之中。正在运转的织机是拆不下哪怕一根纱线的。

       一瞬间，风雨声竟低下去了，远处的雷声也低下去了。雨势并未减小，只是寂静，无边的寂静，终于降临到贝烈格·库萨里安身上来了。

 

       漫天的寂静中，最终传来一声叹息。

**Author's Note:**

> 部分灵感来自音乐剧《Elisabeth》中的死神之吻。


End file.
